


of flowery messages and blushing boys

by EthelPhantom



Series: CG drabbles [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Also C.C.'s true love is still pizza and teasing Lelouch, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Confessions, Fluff, Humor, I hope at least, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: “I don’t know what my feelings are yet but I sure do like you enough to buy you roses.”





	of flowery messages and blushing boys

**Author's Note:**

> My friend randomly sent me the flower bouquet meaning so I'm just gonna blame her. Sorry not sorry, Chris.
> 
> What's with me and writing a lot while I'm supposed to be studying for my exams anyway?? Oh well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (also I did not edit this or even reread this before posting, forgive me. I'll come back to that later, probably.)

“Hey, Lelouch! I bought you something to decorate your room with!”

Lelouch turned towards the sound of the voice calling for him and basically stopped in his tracks when he saw Suzaku run towards him with a bouquet of differently coloured roses. 

“You… bought me…  _ roses _ ?”, he asked, disbelief likely audible in his voice. Surely Suzaku would know the meaning of bringing, let alone bringing and buying, someone roses?

“Yes! Just like friends do, right?”

The boy seemed to be very excited with what he’d brought, eager to know what Lelouch thought of his gift. 

Lelouch didn’t think more of it than “did he just bring me roses because those are usually used as a romantic gesture, especially when there are at least a dozen of them?”. 

Apparently not. 

“Suzaku, you do know that roses are often a romantic gesture, right?”, Lelouch asked, arching his eyebrow and crossing his arms. Suzaku seemed to be confused. 

“I— I meant it only as a friend, I swear!”

That was the moment C.C. walked in. She looked at the two of them, smirking as her eyes found the bouquet. 

“Oo, bringing flowers to your boyfriend? That’s cute, although pizza would have been better”, she said, trying to sound like she had no ulterior meaning behind her words. 

“C.C., you’re the only one in this house that eats pizza. Don’t try”, Lelouch deadpanned before realising what she’d said first and spluttered, “And— And he’s not my boyfriend! We’re not dating!”

“You could be, if you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses.”

“C.C.! I only brought Lelouch roses as a friend so he can decorate his room — or the kitchen or the living room or something — with them!”

C.C. laughed and walked to the two of them, an indefinite expression on her face. The only emotion Lelouch was sure he could see on her face was amusement. 

“Ohhh no, boy. I know you know exactly what those flowers mean. Will you tell Lelouch or should I?”

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and then C.C. and then back at Lelouch. “I— ImighthaveboughtthemtoyoubecauseIlikeyouandtheseflowershaveaspecificmeaningbutnoIwasnevergoingtotellyoubecauseyou’remybestfriendandIdon’twanttoruinanythingbetweenus!”, Suzaku said, definitely far too fast for anyone to understand. They were basically one word made of multiple other words all stringed together. Or, well, that’s what it basically was. 

“Care to repeat that, slower this time?”, Lelouch asked. He could see a tint of red on Suzaku’s cheeks, so he had a guess where this was going — and it didn’t promise anything short of blushing for him either. 

Having C.C. there with them watching was horrible. She definitely had a camera with her. She was  _ definitely _ ready to take pictures of them and especially him as much as she could get away with before one of them managed to take the camera away from her or break it. 

“I might have bought them to you because I like you and these flowers have a specific meaning but no I was never going to tell you because you’re my best friend and I don’t want to ruin anything between us”, Suzaku said, this time much slower. Maybe a little too slow to Lelouch’s liking, because both of their faces were growing redder with each word that came out of Suzaku’s mouth. 

“So… What’s the meaning?”

“Well, I have to admit that I did spend like three hours on the internet just searching for this but; a random mix of roses conveys mixed feelings or sends a message: “I don’t know what my feelings are yet but I sure do like you enough to buy you roses.” Sooo…. That’s that. Please don’t hate me. I’m sorry.”

_ Lelouch.exe has stopped _

“I think you broke Lelouch, boy. Hey, if it helps you, he definitely likes you. Like, look at his face. He’s completely red.”

“That is just because he’s embarrassed!”

“Oh, definitely that too, but it’s not all. Look, I’ve known him his entire life, and let me tell you, that boy doesn’t turn  _ red _ if he’s embarrassed. He might blush a little, but not this strongly.”

Thank god Lelouch gained his ability to speak back. He cleared his throat and looked at C.C. pointedly. “Get. Out. Now.”, he snapped, emphasising each of his words, before turning to Suzaku. “I don’t hate you. She’s right, though. I do like you back.”

There was a camera click and then the door slammed close. C.C. would definitely send that picture to all of their friends, starting with Milly, but Lelouch was not sure he could bring himself care right this second. Later, definitely. 

“You like me back?”

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?”

“I— Yeah, you did. Can I kiss you?”

Lelouch’s cheeks were heating up. Oh god. “Please.”

Suzaku’s lips were dry, but they were warm and Lelouch found himself intoxicated by the rush he got from it. Oh dear. This would definitely become his favourite past time. 

Yeah, he indeed rather liked this boy, he decided as Suzaku let go and looked at him with the most adoring expression Lelouch had ever seen. It was adorable, and Lelouch was never letting this boy go. 

_ Never. _

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
